Dragonball AG
by Blscc4
Summary: An original series DBAG. Dragonball After Goku takes place 200 years After Goku where a vicious virus has spread which changes humans into flesh eating monsters. Can Luke and his new friends save the world in time. Read Season 1 of this new series.
1. The start of it all

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Dragonball AG

Season 1

It has been 200 years since Goku defeated Omega Shenron. The world lived peacefully for the last 200 years. Goku and the other Z fighters all rest in peace now. However new things threaten the earth and new hero's must rise to fight it. Its has been 2 weeks since The Killer virus has started spreading. The virus transforms you into a ruthless flesh eating zombie with super powers there is no cure. We join young 15 year old Luke as we begin the story of the new generation.

Luke is a full grown earthling no Saiyan background or any other background he was 100 home grown. Luke was just a regular teenager but he had a power level of 1000 of course he did not know this but he knew he was strong since he won the majority of his fights in school. Luke was currently watching the news when he shut the TV off and went to take a shower.

(God damn Virus spreads so fast. In no time it will reach New York if we don't do something. It already got all of Asia. Europe is currently fighting it and America already has some signs of it. Hopefully it won't get to New York.) Luke thought

(Those things can fly for god sake, I mean I can fly too but how can the army handle freaks that have supernatural powers and can fly. I should really teach the army how to fly they already started learning how to use energy.)

Over the last 200 years Humans became more advanced at fighting and began learning how to use energy to their advantage all thanks to Videl. Luke got out of the shower and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt his average gym clothes he felt comfortable in. He walked over as he dried his hair and glanced at a photo of his dad holding up a martial arts trophy. His parents were both at work. His dad was a martial arts teacher while his mom worked at Capsule Corporation. Luke always wondered why his parents said he was fully human when he knew that his great great great ancestors were Goku and Vegeta. They told him he was a crossbreed between Pan and Trunks. Which would make them his grandparents which would make him a Saiyan. However his parents told him that Trunks was half Saiyan and Pan was quarter Saiyan so over the years the saiyan genes just faded away and the human genes took over. This would explain why his dad could not go Super Saiyan however his power level was not even remotely close so their was no to know for sure.

Luke put down the picture and then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yo man its Mike pizza their yet?"

"No not yet should be here soon." Luke Replied

"Oh ok be their in 20." Mike said.

"Ok bye" Luke said

Mike was Luke's best friend they went to school together since they were 5 years old. Mike was also very strong for a regular person with no fighting background as he knew how to fly and shoot ki blasts. His power level was at 500 not too far behind Luke's. Despite their strength they always stood up for whats right.

**FLASHBACK:**

Luke and Mike were walking home from school 2 weeks ago.

"Hey Luke check this out those jerks are picking on that nerdy kid."

"So whats the big deal" Luke replied

"No I mean their literally kicking his ass" Mike replied

Luke glanced over to see 5 kids beating the crap out of the nerdy looking kid. His nose was busted open and he was crying.

"Damn it now we got to get involved" Luke said

Luke and Mike walked over

"Hey ass whole why don't you pick on someone who can kick your ass." Luke yelled

"Oh you two gay lovers are going to do something to us now huh." The kid said

"Thats right so you'd better let the kid go." Mike said

Their was 5 of them 4 about average height 5"7 and their was one really big at 6"4. They were all 15-17 years of age. Luke and Mike were both 15 and both 5"9.

The large kid punched the defenseless nerdy kid in the face sending him crashing into the gate out cold.

"Crusher, Bullseye, you take that kid Luke and me Quick Fist and Hawk Eye will take this fagot out. These guys were a notorious street gang called The Red Fist and their leader was Big Red the one shouting the orders. Even though the largest one of the 5 was Crusher who was 6"4 Big Red was the strongest of the 5. He had called them all by their gang names in order to hide their identities.

Crusher and Bullseye charged at Luke. They called him Crusher because he was huge and buff and they called the other guy Bullseye because he had incredible aim with his fists, Quick Fist was extremely quick with his hands while Hawk Eye had the vision of a hawk. Their leader Big red was the most dangerous of the group having speed strength agility etc.

Crusher went for a clothes line but Luke ducked and punched him in the rib cage. Bullseye began throwing combinations of left and right hooks at Luke. Luke began evading them with ease.

"B-but how I- I'm Bullseye I never miss." Bullseye said shocked.

"Yea well now you do." Luke said as he roundhouse kicked Bullseye knocking him out.

While look was busy Crusher sneaked up behind Luke and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Yea little man I got you now." Crusher said his in usual goofy tone.

"Grrr I don't think so ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Luke exploded with energy forcing Crusher to let go. Luke then hit Crusher with Left and right hooks several times until Crusher fell to the ground unconscious.

Luke looked over to see Mike still fighting.

Big Red watched as Quick Fist threw lighting speed punches at Mike who was avoiding them. Mike then caught his right arm and flipped him onto the concrete.

"Pl-please no more my back is in such pain right now." Quick Fist said

"You pussy fine don't worry Big Red I'll handle this." Hawk Eye said as he jumped into the sky and went for a striking kick. Mike saw him coming so he simple dodged and hit Hawk Eye with a left kick sending him into the gate out cold.

"Wow that was all too easy." Mike said

"Yea not its your turn." Luke said to Big Red

"Heh you guys have no idea what I've learned something amazing that will send you running for the hills." Big Red said

"Oh yea and whats that." Mike said

"Watch." He replied as he began charging an energy blast.

"Wow are you serious look retard." Luke said slightly annoyed shooting up an energy blast into the sky.

"G-gah- what the hell are you guys some kind of demons. I- I'm out of here later!!" Big Red said as he run as fast as he could.

"Wow what a bitch." Mike said

They walked over to the kid and picked him up.

"You okay." Luke asked

"Y-yes thank you so much you guys are my hero's. E-erm excuse me now I have to get home and study for a big test bye!" The kid said

"Dude that kid really is weird." Luke said

**END FLASH BACK**

Luke snapped out of his flash back as he noticed someone rang the door bell. He walked over and opened it to find Mike greeting him.

"Ah you came great, but the Pizza's not here yet."

"Are you serious god damn pizza guy ruining our movie night." Mike replied

Finally in another 10 minutes the doorbell rang again.

Luke opened the door to find a man standing their with a mustache and a weird looking helmet on his head that read R.R.

"Umm can I help you,you don't look like the pizza guy to me." Luke said

"No, no I am not." The man said as he grabbed Luke throat.

"Mmmmmmm" Luke could feel his energy leaving his body.

"Luke what the hell is going on. H-hey what the hell are you doing you crazy old man." Mike yelled

Mike charged at the old man but he shot a powerful energy beam which hit Mike sending him crashing into Luke's wall unconscious.

Luke finally could not hold on and he fainted.

The old man walked over to Mike.

(No he is not the one I want it is this one by the name of Luke.) The man thought as he picked Luke up and went out the door.

-------------------------------------------

Luke woke up in a Laboratory.

"Huh were the hell am I you crazy old man." Luke shouted

"Hehehe you are in my Laboratory and my name is not crazy old man it is Dr. Gero.

"What but Dr. Gero was killed hundreds of years ago by Androids 17 and 18."

"Yes you are right I am not exactly Dr.Gero I am a clone." Dr.Gero Responded

"W-what how."

"You see while Dr. Gero was creating the Androids and Cell he feared that he would not live on so he went to his second laboratory the on your in now and created a clone of himself to be activated in 200 years. Now I am here and I will continue his dream for world domination."

"So it was you who cause this whole Killer Virus to start spreading." Luke said

"Yes that was me ahahahahaha but that is just the beginning of the plan. You see I plan to rule the universe with an army of Zombies and Androids. And what would happen if I were to create

a Bio-Android Zombie."

"So what do you want from me." Luke said

"Ah yes well you see I've heard that your great grandparents are Goku and Vegeta but over the years your Saiyan genes have become recessive and your Human genes dominant. So what I'm going to do is inject you with this Saiyan blood I have here. This will awaken your hidden Saiyan genes making them dominant again. Once this happens I will make my first ever Bio-Android Zombie Saiyan. With the power of Android the ability to infect others and your natural Saiyan powers you would be unstoppable. So first I'll turn you back into a Saiyan then I'll infect you with the Killer Virus and finally I will make you an Android. Once you begin infecting others they will become just like you. AAHAHAHHAHA" Dr.Gero finally ended his speech with menacing laughter.

"You won't get away with this." Luke said struggling to get from from the chains that were around him.

"Yes I will now hold still." Dr.Gero then injected Luke with Saiyan blood.

"N-noo stop." It was too late Luke was injected with Saiyan blood.

"Your genes will change immediately." Dr.Gero said

"Ahh whats happening ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Luke began shaking uncontrollably

"Yes it is almost finished." Dr.Gero said gleefully

"(Panting) what have you done to me you monster." Luke said

"Nothing yet all I've done is increase your power level from 1000 to 3000 and make your Saiyan Genes dominant. Thats nothing compared to when I infect you and you lose control over yourself ahahahahah."

----------------------------------------------------

Suddenly a time machine appeared in front of Gero's lab. A man with lavender hair and a Capsule Corp jacket stepped out. He was wearing a sword on his back.

"Hmm so this must be it huh I'd better stop him before he finishes his little experiment." The man said

He did began forming different combinations with his hands.

"BURNING ATTACK!!." He shouted as he launched a powerful blast destroyed the lab door.

"What?!" Gero yelled

Luke looked up to see the man standing their.

"Its you I remember you from the day the Androids killed me." Gero said

"Its over Gero you may have infected the world with the Killer Virus but you wont make Bio-Android Zombies." The mans shouted

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A SAY IN THE MATTER!" Gero yelled

"ENOUGH!." The man yelled as he drew his sword and cut Dr.Gero in half.

"No not again." Dr. Gero said

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The man yelled as he destroyed Dr.Gero with an energy blast.

The man walked over to Luke and unchained him.

"W-who are you" Luke asked

"My name ... is Trunks."

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER!**


	2. The Z Sword

**CHAPTER 2: The Z Sword **

Luke just stared at the man. 

(Could this really be my great grandfather) he thought 

"Hold on aren't you supposed to be dead?" Luke asked 

"Yes well in this time anyway. You see I'm not from this time or even this time line for the matter. I'm from an alternate universe were many events happened differently than in your time."

"Um okay so why did you come here and how?" Luke asked again

"Well you see I came here in the time machine. Wait hold on a second you must have heard about me at least a little." Trunks said with a disappointed look on his face

"I mean I only prevented chaos in this time no big deal right." Trunks said sarcastically 

"Well I don't know much about you but I do know that your my Great Grandfather." Luke said

Trunks just stared at him with a blank look on his face. 

"U mm you know you married Pan remember? Luke said slightly annoyed 

"Oh sorry kid you must be talking about the Trunks from your time. He must have married this Pan your talking about." Trunks said

"Wait I don't understand you said that your from the past and-

"Yes but I'm not from this time line's I'm from an alternate universe where Androids 17 and 18 killed everyone except me." Trunks said interrupting Luke 

Luke then remembered what his father told him.

"Oh I see I did learn about two Trunks, one from my time line and one from an alternate universe. This information was passed down from generation to generation." Luke said 

"Okay good so your not that clueless." Trunks said sarcastically 

"Hold on you still haven't answered my question." Luke said 

"Oh well you see after I defeated the Androids in my time their was nothing really left for me to do. Then one day the Supreme Kai stopped by my house and offered me a job. I was one of his first living workers, and my job was to travel through time and make sure nothing bad happens when there are no protectors."

"So you came here to stop the Killer Virus.? Luke asked 

"Not exactly, I came here to give someone named Luke instruction on how to save the world." Trunks said

"The Supreme Kai told me that he'd be here and seeing as though your the only one here I'm guessing your him." Trunks said stating the obvious 

"Well yea obviously theirs no one else here." Luke said 

"But what do you mean give me instruction?" Luke asked 

"Well you see I'm going to give you information about these zombies as well as tell you what to do to stop this virus, but the thing is I had no idea you were my Grandson, I guess even The Supreme Kai didn't know" 

"Anyways lets get out of this lab before it caves in or something and I'll tell you the rest."

Trunks and Luke took off to the sky and began talking.

"Okay so you may not know this but these Zombies have 4 classes. Class A,B,C and D. Class D is the weakest with a power level of 1000, these are the ones that are not as mutated as the others they look a lot like humans except for their eyes and rotting teeth. Class C are the slightly more powerful ones with power levels of 3000-

"Aw man thats my power level" Luke said interrupting 

"Yes which means you probably won't be able to take on 2 of them but don't worry you will get stronger. Now where was I... oh yea the class C ones are almost fully mutated but not fully, now the Class B zombies are fully mutated and very dangerous. They can actually fly and shoot energy blasts and they have a power level of 20,000."

"But thats nothing compared to your's aren't you a Super Saiyan." Luke said interrupting again

"Yes but if a large group of them attack me or even infect me its all over, believe me you don't want a Super Saiyan being infected with this virus. Can I finish please?" Trunks said annoyed

"Oh yea sure go ahead."

"Okay so finally there are the Class A types these are the very few Bio-Android Zombies that Gero released into the world, they have a fighting power of 50,000. Whats more is that they can 

create more Bio-Android Zombies by infecting other people with Class A of the Killer Virus. You are not ready to fight these things so I'd advise you to stay away from them." 

"Where are all these things though I haven't seen any of it." Luke asked

"Japan and Britain's army has delayed it but it won't last for long, soon it will reach America and you will have to fight." Trunks said with a fierce look on his face

"How do you know all this?" Luke asked

"The Supreme Kai in my time told me, you see they are all connected and they can see what is going on all over the entire Universe as well as other Universe's which is why he sent me here."

"Wow thats crazy, but where are we going now?" Luke asked

"Were going to go to a little town in Japan that has been infected and have our selves some training practice." Trunks said

"W-wait what types are these.?" Luke asked worried

"Don't worry the area is all Class D types but if anything I've got you covered." Trunks said assuringly 

Trunks and Luke continued to fly but halfway their The Supreme Kai of Luke's world appeared before them.

"Ah Supreme Kai!" Trunks called out loud 

"Trunks how are you, I see my alternate counter part has sent you here to help us." Supreme Kai said

"Yes I hope you don't mind sir." Trunks said politely 

"You need not be worried I was already expecting your arrival, however we still have much to do. Luke is a young warrior who will one day be the savior of mankind but we must lead him in the right direction, please both of you grab on to my shoulder." Supreme Kai said

Luke and Trunks appeared in the land of the Kai's

"Where are we?" Luke asked 

"We are in the land of the Kai's." Supreme Kai said

"Umm Supreme Kai one thing can I just ask why you look kind of... well different." Trunks said 

Supreme Kai blushed a little 

"We'll you see me and my servant Kibito fused with the Potara earing and its permanent so I'm stuck like this." 

"Oh I see." Trunks said trying not to laugh

"So Supreme Kai why did you bring us here?" Luke asked 

"I have brought you here to remove the Z sword so it can aid you on your Adventure." Supreme Kai said

"W-what I can't remove it my power level is only at 3000 I'm no where near qualified." Luke said doubting himself

"Young one it is not how strong you are but what potential you posses. Now go ahead and try to remove it." 

Luke Supreme Kai and Trunks flew over to the Z sword. 

"Wait I remember my father told me that my great grandfather Gohan broke it years ago." Luke said confused

"Yes you are very knowledgeable indeed but you see after Goku defeated Kid Buu The Elder Kai created a knew one" Supreme Kai said gesturing towards The Elder Kai who waved at them then went back to his magazine.

"Wow Kai's can read magazines" Luke said grinning 

"Luke don't joke here its a sacred place." Trunks said reminding him

"Oh I'm sorry." 

"Its quite alright Luke, now please remove the Z sword." Supreme Kai said 

"Okay! Here goes nothing!"

Luke grabbed the Z sword with both hands and pulled as hard as he could.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled as his face turned red. It took a while but finally Luke removed the Z sword.

" (Panting) I did (panting) it. Whoa this thing is really heavy." Luke said almost collapsing to the floor with it. 

"Yes I know it is, I will give you 8 hours to practice with it here as you please. When you are done I will tell you what you must do to stop the virus." Supreme Kai said

"Right!" Luke then began practicing with the Z sword twirling in the air performing combinations and tricks.

**2 Hours Later**

**"**Hey Luke you seem to be getting the hang of it what do you say to a little sword fight with your grand pa huh?" Trunks asked excitedly 

"Well technically your not my Grandfather but okay lets go." 

With that Luke and Trunks began battling with their swords. It was obvious that Trunks was the better swordsman but Luke was just a beginner anyways. 

**6 Hours Later**

"Wow Luke your power has really increased for only 8 hours of training." Trunks said

"Yes it is because of the Z swords unimaginable weight which obviously gave Luke a speed increase as well as power." Supreme Kai said

Supreme Kai walked over to Luke and gave him a scouter.

"Here I don't advise you to use it but in case you want an exact reading on your opponents power level you can use that however you should get used to using your mind to sense people." 

"Now then Luke Ive already told Trunks the plan and he agrees with me. You will take a spaceship and travel around the Universe to find the Black Star Dragon balls."

"For what the Virus is here on earth." Luke said

"Simple The Black Star Dragonballs can grant the wish I request while the regular ones can't. You will find these Dragonballs and wish the for the Virus to be eliminated. After that you will come back to earth and destroy anyone that still is infected." 

"I still don't understand why I need The Z Sword." Luke said

"Because you have no idea what dangers lurk out their, space pirates, monsters, bounty hunters, maybe even a few forgotten Saiyans along the way and they all most likely are dangerous." Supreme Kai said in a serious tone.

"This is a very difficult mission Luke do you accept it.?" Supreme Kai said 

"Yes...yes I do for my planet and family." Luke said with determination in his eyes 

"Good I expected no less from a descendant of Goku." Supreme Kai said with a smile 

Luke then turned the Scouter towards himself and pushed the analyze button.

"Whoa my power level is 10,000 now thats 7,000 more than last time." Luke said happily 

"Hey Supreme Kai by the way who am I going to be traveling with?" Luke asked 

"I have picked out 2 special people for you they are in a small town of Japan right now fighting these Zombies. You and Trunks will go look for them and when you find them I will come and explain the situation to them." Supreme Kai said

"Wait you mean Mike and Trunks can't come with me?" Luke said with a sad expression

"Sorry kid but The Supreme Kai in my world told me specifically to only guide you not to go on any sort of Adventure with you besides I still have my own world to look after. Don't worry I'll come back in a year."

"A year?" Luke asked confused

"Yea thats how long your trip is going to take." Trunks answered 

"Wow I had no idea can I at least say goodbye to my parents?" Luke asked 

"I'm sorry Luke but they cannot know of this or else they may try to intervene." Supreme Kai said 

"I understand, okay Trunks lets roll!" Luke said excitedly 

Suddenly a man in an Orange Gi appeared 

"Goku I did not ask you to come here" Supreme Kai said annoyed 

"Yea I know Supreme Kai but I came here to teach my grandson one final technique before he goes." Goku said with a grin on his face. He then glanced at Trunks. 

"Oh hey Future Trunks its been a while." Goku said to Trunks

"Well for you maybe I saw you a little over 5 years ago." Trunks said laughing slightly 

"Yea time difference sheesh I haven't seen you in over 200 years heheh"

Everyones sweat dropped at this. 

"Okay now on to more important things Luke I'm going to teach you The Spirit Bomb."

"The Spirit Bomb Goku don't you think that will take a couple of days we don't exactly have time to waste." Trunks said 

"Don't worry King Kai thought me the Spirit Bomb in one day and I was weaker than Luke at that time so I think I can teach him it in 5 hours if the Supreme Kai lets me that is." Goku said looking at Supreme Kai with a innocent expression that read please 

"(Sigh) fine Goku you can teach him the Spirit Bomb" Supreme Kai said

"YES!"Goku said jumping with joy

"Okay son lets get started." Goku said excitedly 

**5 Hours Later **

"Wow I never realized how hard it was to perform the Spirit Bomb." Luke said as he had his hand raised towards the sky gathering energy for his final try.

"Okay! Now Luke I want you to gather energy off this planet and throw it at me got it?" Goku yelled

"Yea Grand Pa get ready!."

"All living things please share with me your energy." Luke said 

Suddenly he had a huge ball of energy

"Get ready gramps" He yelled as he threw it at Goku

Goku stopped the Spirit Bomb and kicked it sending it off the planet. 

"WOW that was amazing Grand Pa." Luke said 

"Hehe you'll be able to do that one day." Goku said grinning rubbing the back of his head 

"Well Luke I've taught you The Spirit Bomb use it when your in a bad situation and theirs no other way out. Do your best now guys! I've got to go King Yemma's probably mad at me for coming here, well see ya guys best of luck."Goku said smiling before he used instant transmission and disappeared. 

"Well Luke are you ready to go now?" Supreme Kai asked

Luke went over and grabbed his sword and put it in his sash 

"Lets do it!" He said 

"Good now will both of you please grab my shoulder and I'll take you to the infected village."

They appeared next to the small village in Japan.

Luke looked down and saw people running away from some kind of mutated human which had blood in its mouth.

"Oh my god!" Luke said 

"Yes I know a very life changing sight be careful you two." Supreme Kai said before going back to the Land of the Kai's. 

"W-wait the Supreme Kai never told me what these 2 people look like are they Japanese or something.? Luke asked

"No all he told me is that their American or live in America whatever we'll find out lets go!" Trunks said as they took off towards the village


End file.
